Love and Death
by July281987
Summary: After loosing everyone Kilik knew from the Ling sheng su temple, Kilik reflects things of his dark horrible past. The only thing that he misses dearly is Xianglian. One day he returns to the temple, she tells him something special and he wont forget
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Kilik, Xianglian belong to Namco  
  
Summary: After loosing everyone Kilik knew from the Ling sheng su temple, Kilik reflects things of his dark horrible past. The only thing that he misses dearly is Xianglian. One day he returns to the temple, she tells him something special, that Kilik would never forget.  
  
Prologue  
  
As an infant and left as an orphan, Kilik was abandoned on Ling Sheng Su Mountain. At a near by temple the elders had took him in and raised him as their own. As Kilik had grown older, martial arts was a crucial thing and essential for Kilik. He had a fascination for using the rod as a weapon. Soon enough Kilik began to master his skills and became somewhat powerful. As time passed by Kilik would train strenuous hours a day to master this art. When he became 16 he was very strong and he mastered the art of the rod. Being a successor of the art, Kali Yuga was passed down to him, it was one of the greatest treasures of the Ling Sheng Su temple.   
  
It was a peaceful temple where martial arts stood. But one night, this peace was broken. The aura of the Evil Seed had driven everyone to insanity and everyone massacred each other. That night all of the students were slaughtered. Kilik was involved and somehow he was the only survivor. Kilik had woken up in the care of an elderly man. Laying on his shoulder was Dvapara-Yuga another sacred treasure of the Ling Sheng Su Temple. It had belonged to a girl named Xianglian. This was another orphan found by the people, and she was raised at the temple. She was a little older than Kilik. Since they were small children, the two loved each other and Kilik looked up to her as an older sister. He could trust her with all of his heart and was very special to him.   
  
During that day after the massacre the Evil Seed wasn't appeased. It resided within Kilik. The only thing that was holding his sanity was Dvapara-Yuga. But again the strong evilness had taken over. Kilik was out of control and murdered her, just as he did to those back at the temple. Since she was the only thing he had loved so much, nothing would be the same. Xianglian would have survived if she had used Dvapara-Yuga on herself too. She gave the other half to Kilik and lost her life just to save Kilik. Xianglian had sacrificed herself just to save Kilik. That's something nobody would do for him. It seemed as if the world had crumbled into an abyss of hell. Kilik was now a loner.  
  
There was only one way Kilik could keep himself from going madly insane. His main goal was to destroy the evil within. For sometime Kilik traveled without purpose until he had found what he was looking for. As some years of hate, anger and blame passed on Kilik traveled, sometime without purpose. He reached a small remote island that was unknown. There he met a man, that lived on that island all by himself it was strange and deserted. Kilik was curious as to who he was. That day the two of them talked. Kilik had told him his horrible situation. The lonely man understood clearly what was going on and why this evil manifested. Luckily this man was a martial arts teacher from the Ling-Sheng Su Temple, and he wanted to teach Kilik how to control the evil energy that would rise from Kilik. He told him that the only way to survive is to destroy Soul Edge and that the evil seeds destruction. He also explained that Dvapara-Yuga is balancing the evil forces within and with Kilik's special weapon Kali Yuga there was a chance for him to demolish the evil. For some days the martial arts teacher showed him some valuable rod techniques that would control the evil. Kilik thanked the man and went on a journey, but now it was with a purpose. During his journey Xianghua, and Maxi accompanied him.   
  
After awhile Kilik felt at ease and was determined to destroy Soul Edge. Eventually all 3 would reach Nightnamres stronghold and banish the evil for good…. But until then its was nothing but traveling and seeking out new experiences and things.  
  
Was this good. Please R&R and no flames please 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Love & Death  
  
The sky was pitch black and the only thing that kept it's light was the stars, along with the full moon. Every inch of the earth was covered in tall bamboo trees, in the forest. Near an open space Xianghua, Kilik, and Maxi had settled there making a temporary spot for the night. They were lost somewhat on their journey and strayed off course from Europe. Way off course! The moon's light cast a tall shadow from Kilik as he stood by the campfire. Maxi and Xianghua were too busy arguing about how they were lost in the woods. As Kilik stood there, he was recollecting his terrible memories of that one night back at the temple. As he stood there, Xianghua and Maxi began to notice him.  
  
"Are you alright Kilik is something wrong." Her voice was full of concern. Sometimes Kilik would go blank and think about things of the past. It worried Xianghua so much.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine I am just thinking." Kilik stated flatly. It fell silent and it was peaceful. None of the, said anything until Maxi broke the silence.  
  
He stood up from where he was sitting, he was getting a little annoyed and peeved. "I hope you are thinking of a way for us to get the hell out of here." Maxi said in a sarcastic way. Sometimes he would be rude and do things that were uncalled for. Then Kilik quickly glared at Maxi, with a menacing look. Raising an eye brow Kilik stared at Maxi, wondering why they even brought him along. All he does is just cause hell for the two of them most of the time.  
  
Kilik spoke up in a loud tone "Well, seeing that you are a pirate you would know your way around, so don't give those smart ass comments Maxi." Xianghua knew where this was going and she had to step in. " Oh come on this isn't a time to be arguing and hating each other. Although it is Maxi's fault because he did say he knew where he was going and he threw the map away. Kilik's jaw drop. " You threw our map away!!!" Xianghua interrupted again. "Ok ok really I'm sure we can make it. From the looks of it we are probably still in Asia seeing that we are located in a bamboo forest. You know bamboo only grows around these parts." Xianghua was very smart and her intellect, and intelligence was needed for these kind of things. It was a relief for Kilik anyway. Otherwise they would be stuck out and never make to anywhere.  
  
"Maxi well, I am tired we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." his arms stretched over his head and he yawned. Quickly he sat down and laid his head on a rock. Kilik and Xianghua sat down by the fire. Kilik had paid close attention to Xianghua's face. It reminded him so much of Xianglian, nevertheless it wasn't and she was gone now. Kilik sighed at the thought, and sat back on a rock closing his eyes resting them.  
  
A few hours had passed and the fire began to burn put. All 3 were sound asleep, lost in the forest.  
  
The chapter was short I know! But chapter 2 will be longer and I will update very soon R&R please 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2   
  
*note* This is my last chapter and the end, so I guess I won 


End file.
